Love & Meet
by LittleMissLuminos
Summary: The story about Luna and Neville
1. Love and meet

(This fanfic is placed in the the fifth movie _The order of Phoenix _and please forgive me about those grammar mistakes. I own absolutely nothing,everything belongs to JK Rowling. I hope you enjoy it.)

It's the beginning of Harry's fifth year and he was waiting the carriage to take him to Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione. Neville walked beside them and waited for the next carriage. Harry turned his head back and check on the carriage and saw an unknown creature that was pulling the carriage. Harry can't help of himself from asking "What is it?" The others can't see it so they felt odd about it. Ron replied "What's what?" "That. Pulling the carriage." Harry answered. Hermione felt really strange "Nothing's pulling the carriage,Harry. It's pulling itself,like always." Harry walked near by it and gazed at it, he was curious about that. Suddenly,a crunchy,unique voice came out. It was from a blonde girl that was on the carriage and reading at a weird magazine "Quibblier" but in a way of up side down. "You're not going mad."That girl slowly lowered the magazine that was in front of her lovely face. "I can see them too. You're just as sane as I am." When everyone got on the carriage,those three boys seems to don't know about this girl. Hermione decided to introduce her, "Everyone,this is Loony Love…" Neville turned his head towards Hermione quickly after hearing that. He was also an outcast,he knew the pain of being bullied. Hermione seems to realize that she had spoken something awful,she stopped and corrected it. "Luna Lovegood." After that,the carriage was filled with awkward silence,Luna lowered her head and look at her necklace. Hermione wanted to break this silence so she tried to find something to say "What an interesting necklace." It's kind of a compliment,Luna thought so. "It's a charm actually," she leaned a bit forward,closer to the boy in front her "Keeps away the Nargles." Neville had the look that he just met the weirdest girl in this whole world. Luna specks again "Hungry,I hope there's pudding." The carriage started moving to Hogwarts and Neville looked up the sky and gazed at the moon for a while. He had been thinking about her name. Luna Lovegood,Luna in some point was the meaning of "Moon" and Lovegood seems to represent that she loved everything that was good in this world. The carriage brought them to Hogwarts and they all settled in the great hall. Neville was eating and chatting about his holiday,when he saw pudding on the table. He wondered what house that girl Luna was in. Or is pudding her favorite food? What's a Nargles anyway? He've grown a bit curiosity about her. Neville looked around the great hall with his eyes,trying to find but he failed. When Luna saw vegetables on the table, she thought of that boy sat in front her that was holding a strange plant immediately. Luna felt that he was a bit frightened by something,she didn't know why he was frightened. Anyway,she simply enjoyed pudding happily.

A few days later, Neville went to the library to check out some books about Herbology. He suddenly thought of the interesting creature Nargles that Luna was talking about. After he finished searching for the books he need,he went to check on about it. He was looking at the top layer of shelf to find books about Nargles and suddenly a girl crashed into him. That girl was reading a book about magical unknown creatures while she was walking. Neville was shocked when she crashed into him,that girl was actually apologizing to him. Usually girl avoided him or felt pretty sorry for him. There weren't many girls that actually noticed him,usually they just walked pass by. He only got two female friends and it was Ginny and Hermione. He looked at that girl and found out she was blonde. Neville thought she might be Luna. He helped her to pick up her books that was on the floor. When Luna looked up and noticed it was that boy,she grinned softly. Neville quickly studied her uniform and found out she was a Ravenclaw.

Luna "Are you interested in Nargles?"

Neville "Why do you say so?"

Luna "Well,there were usually people came to this area unless they were seeking books about Nargles."

Neville "Oh I see."

Luna "You can actually ask anything about Nargles from me. By the way,what's your name?"

Neville was totally shocked when a girl that was gentle and polite to him and even asking him what's his name. He shuttered "I…I'm N…Neville Longbottom."

Luna smiled "Hi,Neville."

They sat down and discussed about Nargles,mostly talked by Luna and Neville was just listening to her. When Luna was done,she saw Neville was holding a few Herbology books.

Luna "You like Herbology? I found it's pretty interesting but I always failed my Herbology tests."

Neville "It's actually pretty easy,you see…" Neville opened one of the books and started to explain it to Luna. He even told some fun fact about Herbology to her. Neville wanted to share knowledge about Herbology to someone but everyone always turned him down,he was glad that someone that listened to what he said and paid attention instead of falling asleep. They actually spent a couple hours in the library and talked a lot about things that they were interested. Neville and Luna had a great time in the library but it was almost curfew so they had to stop this long conversation. Neville decided to walk her to the dormitory of Ravenclaw for safety. Luna waved her hand and smiled warmly at him before entering the Ravenclaw tower "Goodnight,Neville." Neville asked "Why Goodnight instead of goodbye?" Luna answered "Because if it's goodbye,that means separating but goodnight is just temporary and there will always be the next good morning. So goodnight." After saying that,she entered the Ravenclaw tower. Neville smiled about that and started from that day,he began to say goodnight instead of goodbye. When Luna went back to her dormitory,she looked into her notebook and found the way to get rid of Wrackspourts,she felt a bit dizzy just now. She didn't know what that feel was,she never had it in her life. This was the first time in her life. When Neville went back to his dormitory,he smiled for no reason like a fool,he can't stop thinking about Luna. But he was still unsure about Luna. She was so mysterious yet close to him,that made Neville really grown huge curiosity on her.


	2. Love and help

Harry,Ron and Hermione was gathering people to build the Dumbledore's Army. In the first meeting,a lot of people questioned Harry about Cedric and Voldemort. Luna thought of something that she really wanted to learn about so she asked "Is it true you can produce a Patronus Charm?" Neville recognize that voice so he turned his head around and scanned the whole area to find the girl that has this voice. Neville didn't see her after that day at the library,he had been thinking about her,he wanted to know more about this girl that was so warm and kind to him. Not because of pitying him,it feels like she really wanted to become friends with him. He felt safe and healed while staying with her,it make him felt less of being a coward. When everyone was expecting Harry to give out an answer of Luna's question,Neville can't take his eyes off Luna. "Yes,I've seen it." Hermoine answered that for him. Neville seemed to think of something about Harry and he wanted to show it to Luna desperately "And he killed a basilisk,with the sword in Dumbledore's office." He wanted to see Luna's reaction about that so he stared at her secretly and found out she was looking at him. He was happy in the first second but he started to worry about himself after that. Is she looking at me because somethings' on my face? Did she found out I was staring at her? Why am I even staring at her ! That was impolite! Luna looked at him simply because she wanted to look at him without a reason. Anyway,Luna and Neville both signed up to join the D.A. Luna was looking forward to have the meetings,she wanted to learn more and she wanted to spend more time with Neville. One day,Neville was crashed by two students and those two laughed at him after doing it "Watch where you're going,Longbottom." Neville was pretty depressed about it, he wanted a place for him to be alone. He walked by a corridor and heard some sounds from the wall. He saw a door was formed on the wall in front of him. Neville swallow a bit and called the golden trio to come immediately. Finally,by the help of Neville finding the suitable place to meet and practice,the DA meeting started at that night.

First,Harry taught about Expelliarmus. He asked everyone to line up and he will teach everyone one by one. The first one was Neville and instead of taking away the wand from the model,his wand was thrown to the back of the line. Fortunately,no one gets hurt. He was upset about it "I'm hopeless." Harry told him where he did wrong. Neville had been practicing in the lesson about that he wanted to improve himself in front of Luna. Probably because he actually found someone that understands him and didn't judge him for anything. Luna noticed that Neville had problems in charm so after Harry taught him again and again. She walked beside him and pat his shoulder lightly. That surprised Neville. "Luna?!"

Luna smiled "Hello,Neville. Do you need some help?"

Neville "No,I'm pretty good. Thank you."

Neville regretted what he said immediately after those words escaped from the tip of his lips. He needed help desperately but he knew it was just a waste of time so he didn't want to waste Luna's time but he wanted to spend time around her,it's really bizarre. Luna grinned and said "I think you needed help." She gently grabbed Neville's hand and waved the wand to demonstrate. Neville's attention was caught by this action of Luna,he was shocked that made him failed to concentrate so he was unsuccessful again. Luna was surprisingly patient,she tried it with Neville many times and at last he finally produced an Expelliarmus. Everyone was surprised and happy for him. Everyone rushed towards him and surrounded him. Even Harry was there "Well done Neville. Great job." When they announced that this was the last meeting until back to school after Christmas holiday,Neville waited outside. He was waiting for Luna,he wanted to thank her to teach him and said Merry Christmas to her. When he saw blonde,long hair,he knew it was Luna so he walked straight towards her. Luna was surprised.

Luna "Hello,Neville."

Neville "Hi Luna. Thank you for teaching me."

Luna "It's no big deal,I'm glad that I can help."

Neville "Well,have a good Christmas Luna."

Luna "You too,goodnight Neville."

After saying that she skipped to the way of her dormitory instead of walking. Luna was happy that she made friends, and she was glad that she helped him. Luna felt a bit dizzy and her heart pounded faster than usual when she's with Neville. She was sure that was just Wrackspourts so she didn't care much. Luna see Neville as a very good friend,she felt safe around him. Neville was happy that he got to know a female friend who was not known because of Harry and Ron. He got to be friends with Ginny and Hermione the main reason was they were in the same house and they were friends and siblings to Harry and Ron. Sometimes he still felt alone because they didn't really pay attention to what he said about Herbology,actually almost everything he said got ignored. He desperately needed and wanted a friend to listen to him and never judge him about anything. He felt a bit bad when he thought Luna was the strangest person in the world,it turned out she was actually really kind and thoughtful. After that,every time Neville thought about Luna,he smiled and felt happy without a reason. On the other hand,Luna also felt the same way,she wanted to know more about him. Sometimes he saw pain,sorrow and loneliness through his eyes and she wanted to help and made him felt better.


	3. Love and heal

During the Christmas holiday,both of them have a great time and they seldom thought about each other. Luna thought about did Nargles went to prank him? Did they moved mistletoe up to him? Did he still got Wrackspourts over his head during the holiday? Neville was thinking about something else. Did she have fun time? What did she got for Christmas present? Did she met some guy under the mistletoe and kissed? Wait,why am I worrying if she kissed? What's gone in to me? His mind was a mess, he just hoped to see her again. He missed her so much. Luna also curious of what happened to him during holiday so she wanted to see him too.

School started again,usually by this time of year Neville hated to be at school but this year he was actually looking forward to go back school. Luna felt ordinary about everything but she grew a bit curiosity to a "friend" at least this was how they called each other,temporary. Soon they met at DA again. Harry was teaching about the Patronus charm. Luna was thinking what it's like her Patronus. She also wondered how does Neville's Patronus looked like. While she was thinking about that, Harry walked pass by and said "So focus Luna." Luna cleared up her mind and thought of the happiest memories she had. When she thought of her father and her mother and her friends,her mind even popped out the of Neville. After that she successfully produced a half form Patronus charm. It was a small bunny. She heard that Neville said he was trying so she wanted to help him. When she was about to walk towards him,the chandelier was shaking. Luna was distracted by it so the bunny disappeared. Everyone was looking at the door and it was Umbridge. She discovered them and caught Harry away to Dumbledore's office. Everyone was worried about him and frightened of the action by Umbridge. Ever since that, Neville can't sleep well,he was worrying about Harry and Dumbledore. He was distressed about his exams and the OWLs. He got insomnia so he was really tired these days, he thought no one noticed and care about but Luna found out one morning at the great hall. She saw Neville from across the Ravenclaw table and he almost fell asleep during his breakfast. There was a dull,absent light in his eyes. Luna realised something was odd so she went to the Gryffindor table and sat beside him. Neville's eyes was lightened up once Luna sat beside him. Luna smiled warmly and asked about him.

Luna "What happened to you?"

Neville "Nothing..."

Luna "Well Neville,you never been a good liar and I can tell you're distressed about something."

Neville "Well,I've been worrying about a lot and I didn't sleep well."

Luna "That's why you look so tired these days,what are you worrying about?"

Neville "I worried about Harry,Dumbledore and the DA."

Luna "I see,well you do should worry about it but you also need some sleep."

Neville "Every time I closed my eyes and the vision of that day appears and even if I fell asleep,I dreamt of everyone in DA were suffering from the punishment of Umbridge."

Luna "I never know you are so thoughtful and care about everyone. I believe everything will be better." Neville felt a lot better after the warm comfort from Luna. He started to believe things can be better like what Luna said.

That day after school,Umbridge gathered every D.A. members and made them detention.Luna was brought earlier than Neville. The seat that was around her has already been taken by the others so he can only sat on the seat that was behind her. While they were being punished,Neville looked up to check on Luna. He was suffered by that punishment and he worried Luna more than himself. When the detention was over,Luna sat on a bench along the corridor. She was looking at her hands that was placed on her lap,some tears were running through her eyes but she tried hard to stop them from dropping. That punishment hurt her so much,her hand was also hurt,it was really painful. Neville came out and saw her sitting alone on that bench,he walked towards her and sat down beside her.

Neville "Are you alright?"

Luna looked up and tried to make smile on her face "I'm fine." When she looked up to Neville. That smile wasn't as warm and bright as usual,her eyes was also full of sorrow and pain. Neville knew she must be feeling really bad right now,he decided to do something to cheer her up.

Neville "Give me your hand."

Luna "Why"

Neville "You'll see."

He started to message her hand softly. Luna's heart fluttered and she can't think clearly. Also,that action surprised Luna,she didn't know that he can message. She also thought that his hand was also pain.

Luna "Aren't your hand also still pain?"

Neville "It's fine."

Luna smiled and took off her hand from Neville's hand and she messaged his hand back as a favour. Neville blushed when Luna message his hand. He stared at Luna secretly and smiled shyly. When Luna was done,she smiled at him. They gazed at each other for a while and Neville stood up. He said "Come on,let me walk you back." When they were walking together side by side. They didn't say anything on the road,both of them were a bit nervous. Neville wanted to hold her hand but he thought he might pushing it too fast and what if she refuse. Things might be awkward and he'd lost a close friend. He didn't make that move,he was afraid. Luna was too shy to look straight forward on his face,she lowered her head and looked at the floor while she was walking. When they finally arrived at the door of the Ravenclaw tower,Luna smiled warmly and said "Goodnight,Neville." After that,she entered the tower. Neville smiled lightly and touched his hand and said "Goodnight."in a very low tone. He headed back to his dormitory and can't stop thinking about Luna. Feelings had grown between both of them and the atmosphere had went to another level.


	4. Love and save

That day,Neville and all the other fifth grades were having their OWLs and suddenly some sounds came from outside. Everyone turned their head around to check out and suddenly Fred and George was riding their broomsticks and flew into the classroom and lightened up the fireworks. Everybody was surprised and shocked about that,they even broke all the rules that Umbridge hanged up on the wall. They lightened up fireworks up at the sky and a large "W" was in the air. Everyone rushed out and looked up at sky. Luna was pushed by someone accidentally so she fell down on the ground. She stood got back up by herself and pulled her away from the people. It was Neville,he saw Luna was pushed so he worried if anything happened to her so he pulled her away. Neville took her to a bench and asked if she was fine. Luna smiled and nodded. Then there was the awkward silence again around them. Neville was really nervous about that,he didn't know what to say. Suddenly, Luna pat his shoulder.

Luna "Neville,will there be anymore D.A. meeting after it?"

Neville "I'm not sure,why?"

Luna "It was like having friends and I've learned many from it."

Neville "I like it too,I learned a lot."

Luna "Most importantly,I can spent more time with you in the D.A. meetings."

Neville's heart fluttered,he can't answer that. His face blushed when he saw Luna was smiling and said those words out from her lips. He started wondering why did felt so nervous yet comfortable when it comes with Luna. He wanted to improve himself from her by he also felt comfortable in front her,it's like he see her more than friends. Luna realize that those words she just said was so much like a confession.

Luna "Oh,I mean as friends."

Neville "Yeah,right. As friends…"

Luna hopes they can be more than friends,she felt really happy with him. She wondered if he was happy when he was with her. Luna gazed at Neville with her big,grey-blue eyes and grinned.

"Are you happy when you're with me?"

Neville "I am happy with you."

Luna blushed a bit when she heard the answer,she blushed for no reason. She moved away her sight and turned it on to her lap. Neville also blushed right after those words ran away from his lips and from his mind.

Neville "I…I mean as…friends."

The word "Friends" hit their heart hardy and they even can't looked at each other after that. Both of them wanted to be more than friends but they didn't know if the other wanted. Their feelings were miserable and their mind were a mess. After a while of awkward silence,Malfoy caught them and took them to Umbridge's office. Malfoy gripped Luna and Neville firmly and that hurted both of them. When Harry and Hermione took Umbridge to the forbidden Forest,Ron came up with an idea. He took out some Puking Pastilles and said he's hungry and he wanted some. Those people took it over and ate them all. And then,they managed to escape Umbridge's office. When they came out from the office,Luna held Neville's hand and started running. Luna wasn't thinking much by then,she just feel like it's the right thing and right timing to hold her hand. Her hand accidentally loosened and she turned her head around and look at Neville while running. Neville grabbed her hand again and ran fast than ever. When they met up with Harry and Hermoine,they looked at each other and let their hands away. They both blushed a bit. Neville rewinded about what just happened,he loved how soft her hand was. Both of them blushed again.

Finally,they arrived at the department of ministry. Neville kept turned his head around to Luna to see if sh's well. Luna looked up and grinned to him. When they went to the room that was full of prophecy. Neville looked up at one of those prophecies and said "Harry? It's got your name on it." Harry took the prophecy and listen to it. Suddenly,a masked man walking towards them. It was Lucius Malfoy. He and Harry talked about it and there had been some evil laughter coming from behind him.

"He knows how to play. Itty,bitty baby. Potter."

Neville was shocked when he saw that woman.

"Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Neville Longbottom,is it ? How's Mum and Dad ?"

"Better,now they're about to be advenged."

After saying that,he took out his wand and pointed toward Bellatrix Lestrange. Luna was shocked when she saw that scene. In her heart,Neville has always been so care and kind and gentle,she never thought that he would gone so angry with this women. She rewind the short conversation between Bellatrix and Neville,they speak of Neville's parents and that made Luna thought it might be the main reason why Neville was always so sad and sorrow deep down inside his heart. She knew how's that feel when her mother passed away accidentally. She was fortunate and glad that she's still got dad. Luna wondered what happened to his parents. Neville turned his head around and found out they had been surrounded by death eaters.

Harry said "I guess I can wait a little longer. Now,Stupefy!"

They produced a Stupefy and attempted to leave. They've started running but death eaters were everywhere,they split up. Luna was attacked by one of those death eaters and she fell down on the floor but she quickly shouted "Levicorpus." That Death Eater was stunned and gone. Neville heard her voice and thought she might have trouble so he looked for her. By the time Neville found her, a death eater tried to attack Luna again. Neville shouted out loud "Petrificus Totalus." That death eater can't move and Luna grabbed his hand and said "Well done. Neville." They started running again and tried to find and reunite with the others. Luna grabbed his hand firmly yet gently, both of their heart beat fast and they thought it's because their were running,that's all. When they finally reunited with the others,Ginny formed a "Reducto." After that the prophecy started falling down and come like a wave and when everyone was already trying to leave. Luna was still standing there,looking at those prophecy. Neville didn't care about himself by that time,he rushed towards her and took her hand and pulled her away. When they finally leave that room,they had a fight with the death eaters. (Everyone should know that scene.)

Anyway,Sirius was hurt awfully. They took care of him and Dumbledore fought Voldemort. They were about to leave the department of ministry and Luna found out Neville's leg was hurt. He can't walk fast,no one noticed it except Luna. She slung his arm on her shoulder and she assisted him to walk. Both of them blushed and smiled awkwardly to each other. When they got back to school,everything went back to the good old ways. Luna found Neville sitting alone on a bench,she sat beside him and she was curious about Neville's parents so she decided to ask.

Luna "Neville ? Do you want to have a talk?"

Neville "I'm good. Thanks."

Luna "But I can tell you must be really lonely by now and your eyes were full of sadness."

Neville "It's about my parents."

Luna "What happened to them?"

Neville "You won't want to know."

Luna "Frankly,I do want to know. Not because of gossiping,I wanted to know how you feel."

Neville "14 years ago,a death eater named Bellatrix Lestrange used c curse on my parents for informations, but they never gave in. She torched them to suffer even worse than death."

Luna didn't said anything,she looked into Neville's eyes deeply. She finally know why he was so sad all the time. Luna can't helped herself from thinking how hard was it for Neville all these years. A tear dropped down from her eyes and rolled down along her face. She started crying and that frightened Neville.

Neville "Luna ! Are you all right?"

Luna wiped away the tears around her face and looked up to Neville. "No,I'm not. You must have been really miserable these years." She was still crying and Neville leaned forward and hugged her to comfort and calm her down. In fact,Luna cried made Neville cried too. He had hide those feelings for a very long time. In front of Luna, he started to cry and let his feelings out. After a while of crying,they let go of each other and sat awkwardly.

Neville "I only told that to Harry,you're the first girl I ever told to." After that,he smiled warmly to Luna.

Luna "How do you feel?"

Neville "Actually,a lot better."

Luna "Good."

When it was the feast before the year ended,everyone was in the great hall. Neville wanted to find Luna but he failed he went out and accidentally heard the conversation she had with Harry. He also checked out on the poster that Luna put it on the wall. He skipped that feast and found a chair and finally he got Luna's shoes that was hanged up. He secretly put it on the doorstep of the Ravenclaw tower. He waited for Luna to see behind a wall and when Luna saw her shoes were at there. She took it up and looked around. She didn't saw Neville and she also didn't know who found it for her. She shouted "Thank you." to the air and smiled brightly. After that,she went back to her dormitory. Neville's heart filled with happiness when he saw that. He went back to his dormitory happily.

It's the end of the year and when they were heading off to the train. Neville decided to sit with her. He wanted to spent more time with her,even for a little bit. Luna told Neville what happened to her shoes on the train.

Luna "Who do you think that helped me ?"

Neville "Did anybody know about it ?"

Luna "I discovered the shoes when I'm with Harry. It might be Harry. Let me find him and thank him."

After saying that,Luna stood up and tried to find where Harry was. Neville was nervous about it so he grabbed her hand and said "It's me !" He said that without thinking clearly. Luna turned her head around to him and asked "It's you ?" Neville was nervous about that,he lied and shuttered "I…I mean I saw Nargles returned it." Luna smiled brightly and her eyes was full of curious "You see Nargles?!" Neville shuttered "Umm…yeah." After that,Luna started asked about Nargles and Neville just said he didn't see it clearly. When the train arrived London, it's time for them to separate. Luna waved her hand and said "Goodbye,Neville." Neville grabbed her arm to stop her "I believe you mean "Goodnight"?" Neville smiled shyly and blushed a bit when he said that. Luna grinned and nodded. "Goodnight,Neville." She tip toed and whispered into his ear. After that,she left. Luna bite her lips and smiled happily,she even blushed a bit. Neville looked at the sky and the moon,he smiled warmly "Miss you already."

(I really like Sirius. He's one of my favourite characters,I didn't want him to die. In my fanfic,he was hurt badly. Btw,Bellatrix Lestrange was an awful person. She torched Neville's parents and made them suffer like death. I really hated that character but I love Helena Bonham.)


	5. Love and give

(This chapter is placed at the 6th movie)

During the holiday,Neville's mind kept coming out different frame of Luna. He kept rewinding things he had done with Luna. He always dreamed about her at night and missed her so much at day. Neville started to wonder if he fell in love with her but he afraid that it's just because Luna was kind and tender to him and he had made a mistake,he didn't want to lose a good friend like her. His lips always curled into a sweet smile when he thought of Luna. He often wondered what was Luna doing or what have she done during summer. Luna had a great summer,her father made a special glasses that can see Wrackspourts. She had been wearing it all over the summer to see if there's any Wrackspourts. She can't see if there's Wrackspourts in her brain,she thought of that if Neville had any Wrackspourts in his brain. Thought of Neville,she rewinded what happened at the end of the year. Luna blushed immediately when her mind popped out that night Neville grabbed her hand. Luna smiled sweetly and her mind came up the things he said on the train. Luna bite her lips and smiled happily. Same as Neville,during the holiday,she often smiled for no reason. She didn't know what's that feelings was,she only felt really happy when she was with Neville.

Soon,school started. Everyone was on the train. Neville wanted to sit with Luna but he can't find her in the platform so he gave up. When he was in the train,he was looking at the view through the window. Suddenly,Neville heard a dreamy,soft voice that was saying "Quibblier." He knew it was Luna from the moment he heard that voice,he stood up and looked outside to see her. Luna was giving out Quibblier on the train,when she saw Neville,she smiled warmly and gazed at him. Neville was really nervous when he finally saw her after two months of thinking about her. He shuttered "Um…hi. Luna." Luna smiled brightly "Hello,Neville. Quibblier ?" "Oh yes. Thanks." After that was an awkward silence again. Neville was just gazing at her. Luna smiled and walked away to give Quibblier to other people on the train. When the train arrived,Neville wondered where Luna was but he can't find her again. He got on the carriage with Ginny,Ron and Hermione. He wondered why Harry wasn't with Ron and Hermione. When it was the feast,he still can't find Luna. He started to worry about her. When he saw Hermione was hitting Ron with her books,he smiled for fun because that scene was really entertaining and funny. It was like looking at an old married couple arguing. Suddenly,there were two people that were entering the great hall. It was Harry and Luna. Neville stared at Harry,he wondered why was he with Luna. Most likely,he envied Harry that he was with Luna.

His first lesson was Professor Slughorn's potions. When Hermione was answering what did different poisons worked,she answered one of the potions.

"And this is amortentia… the most powerful love potion in the world…" thought of that,his mind came up with Luna's face and he blushed a bit. He questioned himself why did he thought of Luna. He wondered if he was really in love with Luna. Anyway,they started to make the living death to trade for the liquid luck. Neville tried hard to make it but he still failed. He wanted to give it to Luna. He haven't met her for the whole day. When he finished his dinner and ready to head back to his room. When he walk along he corridor,he noticed that was raining cats and dogs outside. He gazed at the rain for a while and he saw a blonde girl was outside. He ignored the heavy rain and rushed out,he thought that might be Luna. When he was outside, he was already wet from head to toe. Same as Luna,her whole body was wet. Neville noticed her bare feet and he saw she was looking up on the tree. So he did the same and he found out there were an umbrella and a pair of shoes that were handed up on the tree. He walked beside Luna and Luna turned her head around to see him.

Neville "Do you want some help ?"

Luna "Sure."

Neville climbed to the tree and took the umbrella and her shoes and landed back to the ground. Luna smiled thankfully to him and hugged him. They hugged for a while in the middle of a rain,both of them were wet and cold but their heart was warm like fire in winter. In that moment,Neville wanted to hold her chin and leaned down to kiss her. He didn't though,he can only touch her head and hold her hand and headed back to school. Neville walked her back to the Ravenclaw tower and before she enter,Luna slightly press her body closer to Neville,she tip toed to whisper into his ear "Thank you and goodnight Neville." After that,she went back to her dormitory. Both of their lips had been curled into a beautiful grin for that whole night. When Luna checked up her schedule and found out she's going to have a Herbology after two days, she was a bit worried about that. Luna thought of Neville instantly,she wondered if he can help. All the sudden,she rewinded what just happened in the rain and her brain went very fuzzy. Luna blushed madly and her face turned really red all the sudden. She talked to herself "There are Wrackspourts in my brain,get rid of it,Luna." She hitting her brain for a while but when she finished,she still smiled when she thought of Neville. On the other hand,Neville was at the Gryffindor common room and he saw Lavender was gazing at Ron madly,he despised her. Suddenly he thought of Luna. "What if she fell in love with someone else and looked silly like that?" "What face will it be when she's in love?" "What type of person Luna liked ?"

The next day after school,Luna waited for Neville in the door of the Gryffindor common room,she slightly bite her lips. She wanted to ask Neville that can he helped in her following Herbology test,she knew Neville was great at Herbology and she desperately needed help in it. When she finally saw Neville,she rushed to him and smiled brightly. That sweet,shiny smile brightened up Neville's day. He had a pretty bad day,he almost late for his first lesson,he failed to make the potion on lesson again and he even spilled himself a bowl of hot soup at lunch. He was exhausted and depressed at first but right after he saw Luna,he felt really energetic all the sudden. Luna gazed at him with her big eyes.

Luna "Neville,can you tutor me on Herbology now?"

Neville "I…I'm really flattered that you asked me to help. Sure,let's go to the library."

They were on their way to the library and Neville can't hide his curiosity about why she entered the great hall with Harry at the beginning of the school year.

Neville "Umm…Luna. I wanted to ask you something ?"

When Luna heard that,her mind was fuzzy and everything around her seemed so hazy and unreal. She started worrying about that "I'm not ready to be in a relationship…" "I like you too but I don't think we're ready for that…" these thoughts popped out inside her head. She seemed to be a bit shocked when she answered.

Luna "What…I mean sure."

Neville "Why did you go to school with Harry at the beginning of the year ?"

Luna "Oh.You're asking about this."

She was obviously relaxed after hearing that. Luna started to ask herself what happened to her. Her mind was a mess when she's with Neville. Everything around was always seems hazy and unreal when she was alone with Neville. Her heart pounded fast and fluttered when she was with Neville. She smiled like a fool when she thought of him. Luna thought what kind of creature was that.

Neville "Luna ? Are you listening ?"

Luna "Oh,I'm sorry Neville. I was with Harry that time because I found him on the train…"

After hearing the whole story made Neville felt a lot better. They arrived at the library and they quickly found a seat and sat down. Luna asked Neville about Herbology and Neville moved his chair closer to her and he leaned close and that made Luna's heart beat fast. Her face turned blush and she can't hear what Neville was saying. Everything was like a beautiful dream to her and Luna refused to wake up. When Neville finished explaining,he realized he was too close,he quickly pull himself back. He stood up and said "I'm going to take some books." Luna nodded her head and she tried to study on her own but she quickly fell asleep. Fortunately,Luna was a really smart girl and she didn't study like those bookworms. She had her own way of studying and she got good grades without extremely hard work. Luna was just a little bit worried about Herbology so she seeked for help. When Neville was back,he saw Luna was sleeping, he looked at her and smiled warmly. He sat next to her and just looked at her. Suddenly,Luna woke up and she caught Neville was looking at her. Her cheek turned red and hot all the sudden,she tried to smile to make this situation less awkward. Neville was a bit awkward so he stood up and tidied the books and notes.

Neville "Let's go."

On there way of going back to the dormitory,Luna thought of something so she pulled Neville's hand gently, she looked up to Neville's face.

Luna "Neville ?"

Neville "Yes,Luna ?"

Luna "Can I call you "Nev"?"

Neville "Oh…sure."

Luna smiled sweetly when he answered. That smile gave Neville a heart attack. His mind popped out a lot of thoughts and the frame of Luna from his eyes were melting her. He bite his lips and lost himself in Luna's eyes

Luna "Neville ?There Wrackspourts all around your head."

Neville "What?!No,I'm perfectly fine."

Luna smiled and she didn't say anything after that. That silence wasn't that awkward at all. It was just Neville was worrying should he say something. Luna knew they don't need to talk all the time when they were friends. Of course, deep down inside her mind,she didn't noticed that she wanted to be more than friends.

Soon,it's the quidditch match and Ron made team Gryffindor won. When everyone was celebrating,Ron kissed Lavender Brown. Neville started to wonder what that feel. His mind came up with Luna and he didn't know what to do. He felt guilty that he thought of Luna when he saw that scene. In Neville's head,he was lost "Merlin's beard ! How can I imagine I snog my friend..." the word "Friend" started to be a bad word for Neville. When he got back to there dormitory,he started to wonder if they were in love. They were like fools when they were with each other. Both of them kept thinking about things they did together or what were they doing right now. The first thing that Neville thought of when he was awake was Luna and the last thing Luna thought before she was asleep was Neville. They believe that they just see each other as soul mates and non of them were brave enough to make further moves. They thought they should know that feelings by now but it seems they still can't know their feelings. Feelings grow and love is blind…

(When you're wondering if your in love,mostly you are already in love.)


	6. Love and tremble

"He's at perfect liberty to kiss whoever he likes,I really couldn't care less. Was I under the impression he and I would be attending Slughorn's Christmas party together? Yes. Now,given this circumstances,I've had to make other arrangements."

"Have you ?"

"Yes. Why ?"

"I just thought,seeing neither of us can go with who we'd really like to,we should go together,as friends."

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"Who are you going with ?"

"Um,it's a surprise. Anyway,it's you we've got to worry about. You can't just take anyone. See that girl over there? That's Romilda Vane. Apparently she's trying to smuggle you a love potion."

"Really?"

"Hey ! She's only interested in you because she thinks you're the chosen one."

"But I am the chosen one."

A large sound that was made by Hermione hitting Harry's head with a book,they were discussing about the plus one they were bringing to Slughorn's party.

"I'll ask someone I like,someone cool."

Neville heard the whole conversation at the other side of the library and he didn't pay much attention to it. The night that was Slughorn's Christmas party,he accidentally saw Luna was wearing a dress and coming out from the Ravenclaw tower. He secretly followed her to see where was she going. He worried that was a secret date. When he saw Luna stopped at a start of a corridor,he hide himself behind the wall. When Neville saw Harry was walking towards Luna,he begged Luna wasn't the plus one he was bringing. The result disappointed him,it turned out Luna was his plus one. He was a bit pissed off and he really envy of Harry about that.

"I've never been to this part of the castle. At least not while awake. I sleepwalk,you see. That's why I wear shoes to bed."

Neville was pissed off after hearing that,he wondered why Harry invited her,why Luna was telling him something so personal. He started to wonder if Luna was in love with Harry. He was depressed,he wandered around to feel some cool air to calm himself down. Suddenly,a boy that was wearing white suit came out of no where and started vomiting. Fortunately,it didn't got on Neville. He was about to leave but that boy clutched his shirt.

"Can you replace me to be a waiter ?"

"Um…"

"Please,I really felt bad and it's just Slughorn's party."

When Neville heard the word "Slughorn's party" he thought this might be his opportunity to see Luna. So he answered that offer. He put on that boy's suit and went to be the waiter. That boy patted his shoulder and said.

"Thanks mate. Belby was hanging out towels in the loo, that was way worse than us."

Neville saw Harry alone standing in front at the party. He wondered where Luna was. Neville wanted to ask him for some informations about Luna.

"Drinks ?"

Harry gasped "Neville."

Neville replied it gently "I didn't get into the slug club. It's okay though. He's got Belby hanging out towels in the loo."

"Oh,well,I'm fine,mate. Thanks."

"Okay."

Neville wanted to ask Harry about Luna but he was nervous and he swollen the words that almost come out from his mouth. When he walked around and he finally saw Luna was chatting with Ginny. He hide behind the curtain and looked at Luna. When she was finally alone, Neville came out and smiled to her.

Neville "Hi."

Luna "Hello,Nev."

Neville "Great party,eh?"

Luna "It's a bit bored for me. No one ever asked me to a party and I didn't even dance tonight."

Neville "It's getting late now,you wanna go back ?"

Luna "Sure."

They came out from the party. They were walking along the corridor,they didn't say anything on the road. Suddenly,Neville thought that must be a lose for Luna didn't dance on her first party. He stopped and held Luna's hand. Luna was shocked at first,she was confused of this action of Neville. Neville smiled and said

"I'm not really a good dancer. Forgive me if I step on your feet." After saying that,Neville started to position himself. He placed his hand on her waist. Then,he started to dance,he lead the first move. With the first step started by Neville,Luna started to dance. They had a few turns and Neville was surprised that Luna was actually a pretty good dancer. He also didn't step on her feet so many time like when he had that dance with Ginny. He kept stepping on her that night. Luna noticed that Neville kept looking down to see his foot. Luna held his chin with her finger gently and practically forced Neville to look at her in the face while they were dancing. Luna smiled sweetly and that almost melted Neville. They dance along the corridor in the middle of the night. Luna was really happy when she was dancing with Neville. She smiled sweetly and danced happily.

Luna "You are pretty good actually."

Neville "You fascinated me either."

Luna "Thank you,I though,prefer you looked at me while you're dancing."

Neville "Sorry. I worried that I step on your feet."

Luna "No need to apologize. You've already gave a wonderful night to me. Thank you."

When the dance was finally done, Neville looked up and found out they were standing under a mistletoe. Neville blushed immediately,Luna was confused. Neville wanted to kiss her with that opportunity but he didn't know how to do it. His mind popped out the scene that Ron snog Lavender that night passionately. His face turned even redder than just now. He wasn't ready for that !

Luna "Why are you blushing,Nev ?"

Neville "Nothing."

Luna "You see,mistletoe are full of Nargles. That a fascinating fact I found out recently."

Neville "Wonderful."

Luna tip toed and whispered into Neville's ear

"Merry Christmas,Neville."

"Merry Christmas,Luna."

They gazed at each other and smiled sweetly. They didn't noticed that their hands were holding each other's hand.

That was a magical night for both of them. When Luna was back to her dormitory,they waved their hand and said "Goodnight." At the Ravenclaw dormitory, Luna's lips was smiling for the whole night. She kept rewinding their dance and what happened under the mistletoe. In fact,she knew what happens when people was under the mistletoe,they kissed. Luna know both of them weren't ready for that. She thought of that theory about Nargles in mistletoe so she shared it with Neville. The action that successfully made Neville became anxious. He can't get rid of thinking about Luna the whole night through. He think of how pretty she was that night. How happy when she dance with him. How lovely she was when she said Nargles under the mistletoe with him. He regretted that why didn't he got the opportunity and kissed her that moment. He knew there's going to be another chance someday so he started to wait for that day,anxiously.

A few days passed and one night,Neville saw Harry was taking Ron out. He felt odd so he followed but he got a little bit lost after that. He can't see Harry or Ron along the corridor,he decided to go back to his dormitory. Suddenly, something crashed into his arm and it was Luna. Neville was shocked because she seemed to be sleeping. Neville realize she was sleepwalking so he tried to wake her up but he failed.

Neville "Luna?"

Luna was murmuring about something in her dream,she was still smiling in her dream. Neville can't heard clearly of what she said. He assumed that might just be some of her lovely fantasies and magical creatures. He didn't heard a small word escaped from Luna's lips that might meant important to him. Luna's lips came out with Neville's name when she was smiling sweetly in her dream. Luna felt even warmer than layers of blankets when she was in Neville's embrace,she felt comfortable and warm in it.

He was a bit awkward in that situation,a girl that was inside the arms of a boy at the middle of the night. Neville's face turned red when he thought of those passionate snog and nudity... He quickly slapped himself out of it. His heart pounded so hard when Luna was in his arm,he saw Luna was smiling sweetly in her dreamland. He decided to carry her and walk her back to the Ravenclaw tower. He was really nervous and his heart fluttered so much when he felt half of Luna's body was in his arm and his embrace. When he finally arrived the Ravenclaw tower,he finally noticed the problem. He didn't know the password of the Ravenclaw tower. Neville was totally confused and lost. Neville can only place Luna on to the floor gently,he sat beside her and wait for a while. Neville thought that what if Luna sleepwalk again,he thought if anything happened,at least he was aside. Luna rested her head on his shoulder,that made Neville even more nervous. He gazed at Luna's side face and completely lost in her beauty. He thought it was just a short while that he stayed with her but he felt a beam of sunshine that shined his face and it was sun rise. Neville knew it was time to leave but he didn't want to. He leaned a bit closer to Luna and slightly pressed his lips on her forehead. He didn't know why he did that,his heart pounded so hard and his face was really red and hot. He afraid that this action would woke Luna up,he worried that Luna would hate him when she found out it was him. He quickly pulled away and he left and headed back to his dormitory without making any sound. Before he left,he turned his head around to have the last look at Luna. He saw she was still sleeping peacefully with her back against the wall. Neville smiled warmly and finally leave. When Luna was finally awake, she found herself was sitting on the floor against the wall. She probably knew she had sleepwalk but she was confused that why she was here. She started to wonder if someone took her back. Deep down inside her mind,she hoped that was Neville. Suddenly, she started to think

"Am I in love with him?"

For the once in her life,she can't find an excuse to argue about it. Her face turned red and her mind was a mess. It's not that Luna didn't want Neville to like her,it's just she wasn't sure that she was ready to start a relationship. It wasn't Luna was denying that the fact she liked Neville. She didn't know can that call it "Love" she didn't want to lose a friend and at the same time,she wanted to be more than friends with him. Those all kinds of thoughts almost drive her to crazy. Her heart beated and her body trembled a bit when she thought of some things that couple usually do. Luna was confused and miserable, she was lost and she didn't know what to do. Actually,Luna knew it all the time that she liked Neville. But this was her first time and she can't tell that was a friendly way of like or a crush.

On the other hand,after that night with Luna. He was really glad that the small kiss on her forehead made Neville found out a truth clearly. Same,Neville knew that fact all the time but he afraid to admit it because he didn't want to lose a precious friend and he afraid if she didn't return the feelings. He also afraid that what will happen to them if he admit this fact that he liked Luna. After that night,there has no reason for him to avoid this sobering fact. Neville Longbottom was pretty sure that he was madly in love with Luna.


	7. Love and miss

(It was start at the ending of the 6th movie but I kept Dumbledore alive in my fanfic. Also,Sirius didn't die.)

That night,Dumbledore fell down from the Astronomy tower and was hurt badly. He fainted out and the death eaters started to damage the school. Everyone took Dumbledore to the hospital wing and everyone were scared about it. They were frightened that once Hogwarts was unguard,Voldemort will kill them all. They worried that they had to die alone and left the people they loved in this world suffer. Luna's heart was really upset and depressed about Dumbledore's injury. She worried about many things and the people she loved. Luna sat alone on the bench and looking at the sky. The sky was grey and it seems to be almost raining. Luna just let things ran through in her mind and she wanted to rest a little bit. Neville was upset that Dumbledore was hurt. He also worried that what would happen to this place he had been called home for 6 years. He saw Luna was sitting alone,he was supposed to confess his affection to her but it was absolutely the worst timing to confess. So he didn't, he also didn't sit beside her. He walked away and hide his feelings deeper inside him. Neville regretted immediately on the first step he walked away, he didn't turn his head back though.

Soon,it was the Christmas holiday. Luna and her father Xenophilius Lovegood had been invited to Bill and Fleur's wedding. At the wedding,Luna wondered how would her wedding be like. She always wanted her wedding to be held in spring. Luna also wondered who will she marry, maybe some guy that was caring,kind and thoughtful. Luna thought even though he might be a bit clumsy but she only ask for a man that loved her. Suddenly she thought of Neville. She immediately shook her head. Luna thought that maybe she was in love with Neville. Her mind came up with things they shared and done together, she finally realize that she had fell for Neville. When the wedding was over and Luna asked Xenophilius about his love story with her mother.

Luna "Dad ? When did you find out you loved mom."

Xenophilius "I realized it when I worried about her,I thought of her the first even when I'm endangered."

Luna "But you also think and worry about a friend. How do you tell the difference ?"

Xenophilius "I kinda just know. Everyone knows,they just too shy to admit it."

Luna "Oh…"

That night,Luna didn't get any sleep at all. She was thinking about the conversation she had with dad. Luna missed Neville so much. She wondered what was he doing or thinking at this time. Maybe he was sleeping, maybe he was watering his plants or maybe he was thinking about her. Usually,Luna would quickly find some excuses to argue about it. This time,Luna decided to dream for a while,when she finally admitted to herself that she liked him. She felt free yet her heart was even heavier than it used to be. Luna's heart can finally breath after all these times she had been hiding it deeply,however she felt confused and miserable. Luna was glad that her feelings to him was clear but she also worried about everything so much. What if he just see me as friends ? What if I lost a true friend ? All these thoughts were buring a fact that Neville night liked her back. In fact,he did like her back. After that night he left her alone,he had been worrying about her. In that time,people die or disappear everyday,he hope that Luna was safe. That was the only thing he hoped for the entire holiday,he prayed for her every night before he close his and rest.

After a few days of being miserable in the house, Luna decided to go into the woods for a walk. She thought it might make her heart felt better and she can focus on something that wasn't about Neville. She just wandered around in the woods and suddenly she smelled some weird smell and she started to feel dizzy after smelling it. Her head felt really dizzy and everything she saw was hazy. Her eyelids started to be heavier and she can't against it,Luna slowly closed her eyes.She fainted in the middle of the woods and the first person she thought of Neville. Luna was taken by some masked,death eaters.

On the other hand, Neville was wandering in his secret garden. It was in Hogwarts and he found a way,most likely a passageway to go back Hogwarts. He missed Luna so much,he nearly didn't sleep after that night Dumbledore was injured. When he was awake,he worried about The Golden Trio and Luna and when he closed his eyes,that scene of Luna sitting alone appeared again. He was sick of it,he went out for a walk in the garden. Neville thought of if Luna was aside and if they were in a relationship,she might ask for a Nargle hunting. She had always been so pure,adorable and innocent. Suddenly,he heard a sound cone from the bushes. He gained up his Gryffindor courage and he lifted up his wand just in case. It turned out it was a little cat. That cat was covered itself with mud and dirt all over its body. That cat gazed at him with the big grey-blue eyes she had and that reminded Neville of how Luna usually looked at him. Neville can't think of why but he felt this little kitten really needed help. He grabbed her back home. When he washed away the mud and dirt that was all over her body, he gasped. Neville found out that kitten has similar hair just like Luna. It was also really blonde. It was nearly a cat version of Luna. He loved that kitten so much,nearly he see her as Luna. All these days,that kitten had been a really good company to Neville. When he was sad or depressed,that cat always come and found him. It was just like every time how Luna found out he was depressed and comforted him to make him feel a lot better. Neville stroked that kitten's head and he thought,since Luna was named after the moon,so why don't he call this cat "moon". Moon had made his disturbed mind calm down and always made him felt relieved.

By the time Luna awake,she was already in the dungeon of the Malfoy Manor. Luna didn't know where she was but one thing was sure,she was kidnapped. In there,she was with an elf and an old men. She had been worried about her father,she feared that if her father can take this,it would be a really tough time for him. She saw how miserable,sorrow and depress her father got when her mother passed away,she didn't want her father to feel that way again. The only good thing that she can possibly thought of was Neville didn't know she was kidnapped, so he didn't need to worry about her. Luna slapped her mind,why Neville cares so much ? She warned herself don't think too much or imagine things that were impossible. Although,Neville didn't know she was kidnapped,he still felt something was wrong so he sent her an owl. Neville waited anxiously for reply from Luna but it just never returned. Neville was upset about it,he worried sick about Luna. He caressed moon's little head and talked about it to her. After that,he laid down on his bed and staring at the ceiling and thinking about Luna. He missed her warm smile and the way she talk,the way she skipped instead of walked. He missed when she was so concentrated on reading Quibblier. He missed that night he pressed his lips on her forehead lightly when she was asleep. He blushed a bit but more of it in that feeling was regretful. He regretted why he didn't confess or simply gave her a kiss. He was depressed about it. Neville closed his eyes and hoping that he can fell asleep.

Luna was hungry and cold and feeling really helpless after the whole day of trying to find a way out.She sat aside the dungeon and closed her eyes. She kept comforting herself by thinking of the happy memories she had with mom and dad. The way they used to spend the whole day of doing experiment or discused about different creatures. Luna smiled warmly when she thought of her mother,her heart was filled with happiness. Then, she went through her days at Hogwarts, when she thought of her friends and days at DA. Luna rewinded about Ginny,Hermione,Harry and Neville. Her mind popped out Neville's face,usually she would just shook her head and deny the fact she liked Neville. This time, she just let her heart have a break and finally admit that sweet fact. Luna smiled sweetly when she rewinded the first time she met Neville and how they became friends and most importantly,how she slowly fell for him. Luna was a bit regretted that she didn't noticed her heart a bit earlier,if so she might can be able to confess. She was scared that she would stay in the dungeon forever, suddenly,so screaming came from upstairs and the gate was opened. Harry and Ron was throw into the dungeon. "What are we gonna do ? We can't leave Hermione alone with her." Ron grounded hopelessly to Harry,while they were looking at the stairs. Luna recognized that voice and the worry of Hermione in it, "Ron ? Harry ?" Harry seems to be shocked "Luna ?" Suddenly,more horrible,frightened screaming came from upstairs. "We have to do something!" An old men said "There is no way out of here. We tried everything. It's enchanted." Luna noticed that Harry was bleeding. "You're bleeding,Harry. That's a curious thing to keep on yourself." Harry took out a shatter of mirror and whispered to it "Help us." Then, a men came in and took the goblin away. After that,Dobby appears. Harry was surprised and shocked at the same time. Then Harry kept saying "Right,Dobby,I want you to take Luna and Mr Ollivander…" "Shell cottage,on the outskirts of Tinworth." Luna was glad and desperate to leave this room "When ever you're ready,sir." Dobby was flattered "Sir ? I like her very much." After that,Dobby grabbed her hand and Mr Ollivander's and said "Meet me at top of the stairs in ten seconds." After that,three of them were transported to the Shell Cottage and Luna smiled at Dobby and said "Thank you." After that,Dobby smiled at her and went to save Harry. Luna had been waiting on the road and when they were back. Dobby was really injured by that knife of Bellatrix. (In my fanfic,Dobby didn't die.) They took him to the cottage and healed him. Luna had been staying with Dobby for that time. He was a sweet,kind friend to Luna. When Dobby was recovered, Luna decided to send her father an owl to tell him she was fine. After that,she decided to go back Hogwarts. When she finally arrived,Luna found out Hogwarts had changed a lot. Everyone was in the same room as common room. When Luna slowly opened the door and entered it,she saw students were all miserable and seemed confused. They were all sitting on floors or the benches. Once Luna entered the room,Neville saw her and rushed to her. He pulled Luna into his arms and hugged her firmly. Neville was so afraid that she'd disappeared again. He missed her so much,he didn't care if this action was appropriate or not,he was so worried about her all these times. Luna blushed when she was in Neville's arms,she finally felt relieved when Neville hugged her. Luna rested her head on Neville's chest. They hugged for a few moments and when Neville finally realized what he's doing,he let away Luna. He smiled awkwardly and he scratched his face a bit.

Neville "How are you ?"

Luna "Fine."

Luna was waiting for Neville to say something and Neville was waiting for the perfect moment. He afraid that Luna wouldn't return the feelings and it would be really awkward. They remained silence for a very long time. At last,Luna let loose of her lips and these words escaped from her mouth and her mind.

Luna "Don't you have anything wanted to say to me ?"

Neville "Ummm…I…um…"

Neville shuttered even more than he used to. That disappointed Luna a bit,she realized that he's not ready.

Luna "It's great to be back. Although Hogwarts has changed a lot,it's still great to meet friends."

Neville's heart was teared into a thousand pieces when he heard the word "Friends" from Luna's lips. He flinched a bit when he knew Luna only see him as friends. He was really upset about it. Luna noticed it and so she immediately explained.

Luna "I mean you are more important to me,more than friends. I mean…"

Luna just smiled warmly at him,she regretted a bit why did she just said that. It's making things even more awkward. They just stand in front of each other and smiled awkwardly. To Neville,this kind of awkward weren't exactly a bad kind of awkward. He just enjoyed looking at Luna. Looking at her small face,dreamy eyes and rosy lips. Neville was way taller than Luna so Luna has to look at him with her head looked up. Her neck was a bit tired but she still wanted to look at him for a little bit longer. She was sure that she was in love with Neville like a fool and her heart fluttered so much even though how many times she had looked at his face. When will these two confess and will the war give them a little push ?


	8. Love and war

That day,the whole school was depressed and everyone seemed to be hopeless. Neville felt a little better after Luna returned. They were having Defense Against the Dark Arts together that morning. The death eater professor came in and behind him were a bunch of first years. The death eater said without any feelings

"Today we were going to practice the cruciatus curse."

Neville raised up his hand and said "That's illegal." The death eater said "So ?"

Neville stood up "Then we are not doing it."

Same as Seamus,he did that too. Luna was sitting beside him and she held his hand firmly and also stood up. She looked at him firmly,seems to be like telling him "I'll always be there with you." After that,the Carrows punished them with different spells. Luna was treated a little bit better than Neville and Seamus. But Luna's heart was bleeding when she saw Neville suffer. After the Carrows left,Luna pulled Neville to sit on a bench and started to help him to feel better with some heeling spells. Luna looked really sad when Neville was hurt. In fact, Neville felt really painful but as long as Luna was beside him,he felt really warm. When Luna was helping Neville,a lady from a draw called Neville and asked him to follow her. Luna smiled and said "Just go." He went into the passageway and before the draw closed,he turned his head back to have a peek on Luna and the smile on her face was the loveliest thing he saw for that entire day. That smile gave him the courage to walk straight forward and at the end,Neville opened the draw and saw Harry,Ron and Hermione. Neville grinned warmly and finally saw hope. Three of them was shocked "Neville !" Ron gasped and asked "How you look…"

Neville smiled and answered "Like hell,I reckon. This is nothing.Seamus is worse."

Neville lead them to go back Hogwarts along the passageway. "This is the only way I'm or out,now. The grounds are crawled with death eaters and dementors."

Hermoine asked "How about Mr Snape as headmaster?"

Neville "Hardly ever seen. It's the Carrows who's watch out for."

Hermione "They did that to you ?"

Neville sighed and explained "Today's Dark Arts lesson was practicing the cruciatus curse,on first years. I refused."

When they finally back at Hogwarts behind the drawing, Neville had an idea and smiled "Let's have a bit of fun, shall we ?" He first opened the door and shouted out loud. "Hey,listen up you lot ! I've for you a surprise." Luna was a bit confused and felt really odd when she saw Neville acting like that. She looked up to the door and waiting for what's that surprise. Seamus rolled his eyes and said "No more Aberforth's cook gonna help. We'll be surprised if we can digest that." Everyone laughed a bit for that joke and they were all looking forward for Neville's "surprise". He raised his eyebrow and stepped aside and revealing The golden trio. Everyone gasped and smiled happily,including Luna. Everyone clapped their hand loudly. They were all filled with happiness and joy for that news. Neville went down and smiled happily at Luna but when he saw Luna was smiling happily at Harry. He was a bit pissed off when he saw that scene,he was a little bit jealous of Harry. Neville slapped his mind,of course Luna was happy. He was the chosen one and everyone should be happy to know he's alive. He smiled and talked to Harry "What's the fun,Harry ?"

Everyone shut their mouth up and waited for Harry to speak,they were all looking at him. Harry told them they were finding at Hogwarts.

Harry "I think it has something to do with Ravenclaw. It'll be small,easily concealed."

Luna thought for a while and said "Well,there's Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem."

Ron rolled his eyes and sighed "Oh,bloody hell ! Here we go." Neville was a bit angry when he heard Ron saw Luna as some lunatic or crazy people. In fact,he hated that a lot of people didn't understand the sweet,kindness in Luna. They only judge her for her look and her strange behaviors.

Luna continued "Lost diadem of Ravenclaw ? Hasn't anyone heard of this ? It's quite famous."

Anyway Harry was spotted by someone and Snape knew he was back. He summoned every student to the great hall. Everyone went to the great hall,expect a few of them including Luna and Neville. When Harry entered the great hall and along with everyone,Luna was standing beside Neville. She seemed to be a little worried but Neville took her hand and turned his head to look at her. They smiled a bit and knowing that they were going to take back the school. After a quick battle between professor Mcgonagall and Snape,he vanished and left Hogwarts. Professor Mcgonagall relighted the fire and made Hogwarts shine bright and warm again. Students were all thrilled,after all these times of being tortured and frightened,it was good to feel safe and relieved. All of them were hugging each other and clapping their hands. Suddenly some whispering came in there brain and a scream came out horrified by some girls. Voldemort asked for Harry but they refused and McGonagall also put nearly all the Slytherin into the dungeon. They were going to get ready for fight. All the students rushed out and running around the school. Neville and Luna got separate by that,before they did. Both of them trusted in each other and promised to stay alive.

Luna "Promise me to survive?"

Neville "Both of us will survive."

Luna answered him with a warm smile on her face. After that,they got separated by students. Luna saw Harry was going to the Ravenclaw common room so she followed him. She seemed to have an idea of the diadem.

On the other hand,Neville was going to discuss about a plan to stop the death eaters entering the school. He and Seamus had that brilliant plan that they put a lot of bomb to blow the bridge up. Luna was following Harry and told him a friend she knew that might help.

Luna "Harry,wait. I need to talk to you !"

Harry "I'm a bit pre-occupied at the moment,Luna."

Luna "You don't know anything where you're going. You're wasting your time !"

Harry "Look,we'll talk later,okay,Luna?"

Luna "Harry ?"

Harry "Later."

Luna "Harry Potter,you listen to me right now ! Do you remember what Cho said about Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem? There is no a person alive who's seen it. It's obvious,isn't it? We need to talk to someone who's dead."

After that,Luna took Harry to see Helena Ravenclaw and let them talk alone. She left them alone and she went out and fight.

While death eaters were trying to enter Hogwarts,Neville, Ginny and Seamus and the others were waiting for them. When Neville saw some death eaters were destroyed by the magical wall,he laughed and shouted to them.

"Yeah? You and whose army?"

After a few moments,Voldemort felt one of his souls were destroyed so he broke that wall. After that,one of the death eaters tried to step up and when he realized it was safe,all of the death eaters ran towards Hogwarts. At the same time Neville started running and while he did,he lightened up the bombs and let it boom the bridge. The bridge was falling down with the death eaters and Neville fell down too. He almost die. In that moment,Neville only have one arm that was holding the edge of the bridge,he was terrified and frightened. All of the sudden,he thought of Luna and the promise they made,some strong, powerful strength come from his heart and to his arm. He magically pulled himself up with only one arm. When he throw his wand to the bridge,he then managed to make both of his arms up to the bridge.

"That went well."

Then Voldemort started to attack Hogwarts and everyone rushed back inside Hogwarts. In the stairs,Harry met Neville and Ginny.

"Ginny,Neville ! You alright?"

Neville shouted "Never better ! I feel like I can spit fire ! Have you seen Luna up here ?"

Harry "Luna ?"

Neville "I'm mad for her. I think it's about time I told her since we probably both be dead by dawn !"

Then he started running to find Luna. After feeling so close to death,Neville decided to confess no matter what will the result come out. No matter if she accepts or she turned him down like a lot of girls did to him. He doesn't care in that moment,he knew it was now or never. He ran all over the school to find the girl that he had dreamt for a million times at night. He saw many people died,injured in that battle. Neville even saw Lavender Brown was laying on the ground,her head was bleeding and someone was taking care of her. (I just wanted to keep most characters remain alive) Neville went all around the school but he just failed to find her. He was afraid to go back to the great hall,he knew there must be a lot of sad news and he afraid that seeing Luna was there. Neville went to his secret garden and he was just glad that there was still remain full. That the door of the garden was hidden in a stone wall and it was covered with other three stone walls . Also it has no ceiling. He just laid down on the ground and when he was relaxed,he finally noticed that his leg was hurt. Neville just ignore it and looked at the sky and gazing at the stars. He had been rewinding about things that went through these days. He nearly didn't sleep for the whole night,he was busy worrying about Luna,Harry and all the others. He was worried sick for everything. At last, he left the garden at dawn. He went out and picked up the sorting hat. He was really upset that he didn't see Luna everywhere. His leg was still hurt but he still came out instead of sitting aside.

When Voldemort declared Harry was dead,Ginny almost ran out,she cried hardly. Neville was filled with sadness. He felt sorrow about everything.

Voldemort "So now it's the time to declare yourself,come forward and join us,or die."

Draco came out after hearing his parents calling. After that,Neville knew something he wanted to say,he stepped out with the sorting hat in his hand. Everyone was shocked when they saw Neville out. But non of them were as disappointed as Luna,her heart was broke when she thought Neville was giving up. Luna was so disappointed at him and she almost cried at that moment. Luna went down a bit of the stairs and she just can't believe that guy was stepping out was the one she loved. Luna was confused,she started to worry that was not Neville. The Neville she knew was a true,loyal friend and he was sensitive and thoughtful to her. Although sometimes he maybe really clumsy,Luna still see the kindness in his heart. Everything was teared apart when Luna thought he was giving up. She bursted into tear and she refused to admit that was Neville.

Voldemort "Well,I must say I'd hoped for better."

Those death eaters laughed at him.

Voldemort "And who might you be,young man?"

Neville "Neville Longbottom."

Those death eaters were laughing at him happily. Luna can't believe her ears when she heard that was really Neville,her tears dropped down even without blinking her eyes. With that drop of tear as a start,the others were falling down along with that,her face was filled with sadness tears and her eyes got a bit puffy. Luna wiped away the tears from her face with her hand but the tears just unstoppable. They were falling down like raining and in Luna's heart,it was even more heartbroken than raining. She thought of that time they were together in the middle of the rain and the tears ran out again. Normally,she didn't cry,the last time she cried was because of her mother's passed away.

Voldemort "Well,Neville,I'm sure we can find a place for you in our rank."

Neville "I'd like to say something."

Voldemort "Go on."

Neville Doesn't matter that Harry is gone."

Seamus "Stand down,Neville."

Neville "People die everyday! Friends,family…"

All he can though of was Luna,he almost thought Luna was dead in that brief moment. His heart was broke and all in his mind was the promise they made together. Neville shouted in his heart to Luna "Why did you break the promise?" That promise meant so much to him,it was his movement and faith to keep him fight and stay alive. He was so depressed and upset that Luna left him alone in this miserable world. Or that's how he felt,for now.

Neville "Yeah,we lost Harry tonight. He's still with us,in here." Saying that loud reminded himself that Luna never left,she was always inside his heart. Thinking that way made him felt a lot better.

"They didn't die in vain. But you will ! Because you're wrong,Harry's heart did beat for us. For all of us! It's not over !" After saying that,he pulled out the sword of Gryffindor from the sorting hat and intends to rush to Voldemort and kill him with it. He was stunned by Voldemort immediately and he was already flew inside the school. Nearly at the same time,Harry awake. He jumped off from Hagrid's arm and started running. Luna noticed that Neville was in the fainted in the hall. So instead of standing there watching Harry fight with Voldemort,she ran to the hall.

Luna went into the great hall and looked everywhere for Neville. The great hall was full of people so it's not easy for her to find. Luna almost walked through the whole hall and at last she was exhausted. Luna sat down on a mattress that was laid down on the floor and she turned her head around,she found out it was Neville. Luna was shocked but then she smiled proudly to him. She noticed that his leg was hurt so she used some healing spell to help him. Neville were totally passed out,he was stunned and temporary fainted. After a brief moment that he felt his leg was a lot better,he seemed to see Luna was aside him. He felt warm and safe,he just let himself to have a break. Luna got up trying to find some water for him, before she left,Luna turned her head around to have the last last look on Neville. When she was left,Neville felt that alone and miserable feelings again,he wanted to open his eyes to see if Luna was there. He opened his eyes and got up but when he saw no one was aside, he completely found out that sobering fact,Luna had left. In his mind, it came out of those pictures that they had spent together. The first met at the carriage,the first time their hand touched,the hug and at last the last promise. He knew it deep down,Luna will always be there for him. He noticed that his leg was actually healed,that confused him. Neville didn't know that if Luna was actually still alive or passed away,while thinking that,he turned his head back and saw the sword of Gryffindor and that reminded him of the important duty in him. He grabbed the sword and run outside to find the snake.

By the time Luna was back,Neville was already gone. She knew what he was going to do so she smiled and root for him inside her heart. On the other hand,Ron and Hermione were being chased by Nagini,when they were almost killed by Nagini,Neville waved the sword and cut down Nagini's head. Almost at the same time,Luna came out and witnessed the whole scene. When Ron and Hermione were still shocked by the fact that was Neville killed the snake,Luna had already rushed to him and hugged him firmly. Neville lost the balance so both of them fell on the ground with Luna sat on top of him. They were close enough if any of them moved a bit,their lips could meet. Luna blushed bashfully so she stood up and gave out a hand to help Neville to get up. Neville was haven't realized the fact that Luna was still alive. He was shocked and surprised,

"You're alive?!"

"Of course I am."

"I thought you're dead."

"Of course not,Nev."

he grabbed Luna's hand and walked out with her. They all saw how Voldemort died. Luna was still looking at Harry, Neville shook her hand and said

"Come,I want to take you to a place."

Neville held her hand gently and lead her to his secret garden. He opened the door and lead her came in. In that moment,both of them know they were about to confess their feelings to each other. They walked around the garden and they didn't said anything but it's not awkward at all. Luna saw the swing,she ran a bit to it and sat on it. Neville pushed her from the back for a few turns. When Luna stopped,she turned her head back,smiling at Neville. Neville decided to do the thing that he had been wanted since the moment he realized he was in love with Luna. He closed his eyes and leaned down and pressed his lips on hers lightly. Her lips were the softest thing that Neville had ever touched with his lips. It was wet in the same time. of being A sweet sensation ran through their body from their lips to their head and their heart. Luna heart fluttered so much, same as Neville's heart. It beat loudly and Luna slowly closed her eyes to enjoy her first kiss. There was like fireworks in there heart when their lips on the other's lips. It was like a dream but it was definitely real. When they pulled a part,they both smiled happily and said "I…" in the same time.

"You first…" again,they said it in the same time.

"I…" they kept saying same things together.

Neville smiled warmly and said "This is my secret place, I go to here every time when I'm miserable or lonely."

Luna shook her head and said "You won't be alone ever again." She stood up and grabbed Neville's hand.

Luna "I love you Neville."

Even though after that kiss,Neville already know the answer but it still gave Neville a heart attack when he heard that,he knew it was real and it's not a dream. Looking at Luna's face that smiled made him wanted to kiss her one more time. He grabbed Luna's face and pressed his lips on hers again. When they were apart, Neville cleared his mind and said

"I love you Luna."

Both of them smiled to each other and simply gazed to their face and at last,they were together. It wasn't a dream or a fantasy,this was reality and it was the most wonderful and dreamy real life for them in their life.


	9. Love and war

(In my fanfic,Fred,Dobby,Sirius,Dumbledore and so on, all those characters that we loved didn't die. They were all just injured badly.)

After that war,Hogwarts had been damaged so McGonagall (vice headmistress) declared that all students will have a three months of suspending classes. Hogwarts need to rebuild but it can also be a place for those people that were homeless to live temporarily. Since Luna was homeless, she got to stay at Hogwarts. Neville was a bit worried about her to stay alone at Hogwarts.

Neville "Are you sure you'll be fine all alone?"

Luna "Of course. Here is Hogwarts."

Neville "Do you want to stay at my home? I mean…"

He blushed bashfully right after he said that. He didn't mean to ask Luna to stay with him at his home. He was just worried about her. Luna knew he didn't mean that so she smiled and shook her head.

Luna "It's fine. I'll stay here."

Neville "Alright,I'll see you tomorrow."

Luna walked him out of Hogwarts and before they got separated,Luna tip toed and kissed Neville's cheek. That made both of them blushed softly. Luna's face shined under the moonlight made Neville blushed even harder. Luna smiled at him and made Neville unable to control himself. He slung his arm around her waist to pull her closer and stroked her face while kissing her. That surprised Luna but she didn't refuse it. When that kiss was over,Neville finally decided to go back home. Before he actually left Hogwarts,he turned his head back to see Luna. Watching her waved her hand to him made Neville felt safe and relieved.

When he was at Hogwarts Express,his mind gone through a lot that was all about Luna. Neville still can't believe that Luna loved him. The most wonderful thing that happened to him in his life was he actually kissed Luna. Although it was just a light kiss,it already hit Neville like a heart attack. He smiled warmly when he thought of that kiss, he wanted to spend more time with Luna. When he finally got back home,when his grandma saw him,she rushed to him and gave him a big,warm hug. Augusta Longbottom was so frightened and worried about Neville during the war. It was already shocked enough for Augusta to know that he was still alive after that battle,it knocked her out when she got to know that her silly grandchild was the one who killed Nagini. She cried when Neville was in her arms. It was really made her worried sick about Neville. After a few while of hugging to make sure Neville was actually alive,she urged him to go shower. He laid at his bed and covered himself with a big,warm blanket,he thought of everything that happened in two days. Seeing Luna back at Hogwarts,promised to survive, thought Luna had passed away and most importantly that kiss they shared. It was Neville's first kiss. Neville can't wait to see her tomorrow. Suddenly,he thought that Luna must be really cold that sleeping on the ground and with only a few thin blankets. Neville got up from the bed and packed a few blankets into a bag. He also packed some pillows for her. Neville finally got back to his bed and finally fell asleep.

The next morning,Augusta was still preparing breakfast, Neville had already at the doorstep. Augusta noticed that he was meeting someone because it was unusual for Neville to wear something so proper.

Augusta "You still didn't have your breakfast."

Neville "I'll have it on my way."

Augusta "What's the rush."

Neville "Just something. Gotta go,bye."

Augusta knew something was a bit odd about him but she decided to ignore it. After all,he had already survived from the war,what did she need to worry about. Neville was very excited and looking forward to see Luna again. Although he was also very nervous,he wanted to see her anyway. On the Hogwarts Express,he had rewinded many things about them and that made him even more looking forward. At last,he arrived at Hogwarts. For now,Hogwarts was still damaged but it was still a place for a few students to stay for temporary.

When he finally entered the great hall, he saw Luna was sitting on a dusty mattress. She sat quietly and she was brushing her long,curly hair with her finger. Neville knew that was Luna,just by seeing her back. He stood there for quite a while,he was nervous of what to say or what to do. Neville had been struggling about should he do something first. He was thinking about should he walk to her or should he just stand there. His heart pounded loudly and he was getting even more nervous. While he was standing there,struggling about almost everything, Luna turned her head and saw him. She smiled warmly but when she noticed that he was thinking about something. Luna secretly walked towards him and stood behind him. She noticed that he was wearing something that was way proper than what he used to wear. Luna put her hands to cover his eyes. She tried hard not to giggle and she said

"Who am I?"

With that unique,dreamy voice,Neville can recognize Luna immediately in the middle of a thousand people. He smiled and he turned around. Neville didn't expect Luna was so close to his back,it's close enough for Neville to feel her breathe if he wasn't wear a shirt. When he turned around,he realized how close between him and Luna. It seems like they were in their embrace. It was quite awkward for both of them. Luna took away her hand and step back. Neville stepped back in the same time,he scratched his cheek a bit. He didn't noticed that he was blushing. Luna grinned and gazed at Neville when he was looking at the ground and scratching his cheek. She used her finger to lift his chin up to make him look directly at her. Her lips curled into a sweet smile when their eyes met. Luna grabbed his hand and smiled to him. They stand in front of each other for a while,they weren't saying anything. After a while,Luna noticed that Neville was carrying a big bag. She giggled and asked

"What's in that bag?"

"Just a few blankets."

"Why did you bring blankets?"

"I thought you might felt cold."

"Dad already found a new house for us and I'm moving in tonight."

"Oh…"

"It's cute for you to bring me all these. Thank you."

She smiled warmly to him. Neville blushed softly when he heard that but he didn't know what to say next. They kept silence for a pretty long while,suddenly Luna come up with an idea and said

"Let's go to your secret garden."

They didn't say anything while they were on their way,they walked side by side and Neville had been worrying if he should puck up the carriage and grab her hand. While he was thinking about this,their fingers met. That made Neville flinched a bit and when Luna grabbed his hand first. He turned his head around to look at her,he seemed a bit surprised. Luna smiled warmly to him and made him felt warm and relieved. When they finally arrived to the secret garden,Luna wondered when did he found out this place.

Luna "Nev,how did you find this place?"

Neville "I found it on my second grade,once I was punished by Snape so I wanted to find a place for comfort. I wandered around the castle and I ended up here."

Luna "You're alone all these years?"

Neville "Sometimes,I didn't come here so often since fifth grade."

Luna "Why?"

Neville "I'm in the DA and I met…I met you."

When Luna heard that,she grinned and smiled. She was glad that she meant so much to him. She leaned closer to him and kissed him gently on his cheek. Neville smiled warmly to her and pressed her lips on hers softly. After that,Luna sat on the swing and started to push herself higher. She liked swinging,it was something she enjoyed since she was a child. Although she liked Nargles hunting, she found swinging calm her down from all those stories or creatures she believed that was exist. (Maybe they are real.) Neville just stand back and pushed her back like what he did last time. Neville liked to seeing Luna smiled happily on the swing, he enjoyed to see a lovely smile on her small face.

Suddenly,Luna stopped. She turned her head back and asked Neville.

Luna "Are you hungry?"

Neville "A bit. You?"

Luna "A little. Let's go out and find some food."

Neville "Sure."

After they took some food from the hall,Luna put those food inside a basket. Neville felt odd about that,he wondered what was she doing. He wanted to ask but he thought that might be annoying to Luna. Meanwhile,he also wanted to know what was she doing. Neville was a bit worried,though he killed Nagini and it was very brave, he was still all new with this thing. Besides,he didn't want to disappoint Luna or make Luna felt he didn't know about her. He thought he should be the one that knows her the best. While thinking that,Luna was leaving. Before she left the great hall,she turned her head around and said "Neville,aren't you coming?"

Neville "Oh right,I'm coming."

He followed Luna on the road. Neville was thinking should he helped Luna to take the basket,he also wondered where were they going. There were so many thoughts in his head and it was really driving him crazy.

Neville "Do you want me to take the basket for you?"

Luna "No,it's fine."

He regretted when he heard the answer from Luna's lips. Neville was so afraid to disappoint Luna. Luna noticed he was feeling really nervous and worried. She smiled to him and handed the basket over to Neville.

Luna "It's a bit heavy,maybe you can take it for a while and I'll hold it when you're tired."

Neville "Sure."

After Neville held that basket,Luna grabbed his hand and walked side by side with him. Neville glad that she let him to take the basket. In the same time,his heart seemed to be a lot more calm and relieved. He was a little bit worried but he felt a lot better when his hand was with Luna's. On the road,he felt familiar and quickly he realized it was the way to his secret garden. Luna stopped and she managed to find the door and so she opened it. After that,they came into the garden and Luna took over the basket from Neville and she took out a blanket from it. She placed it on the ground,then she sat down. By this time,Neville finally knew that it was a picnic. He sat down and quickly took all the food out from the basket. They shared the food but non of them started a conversation. Luna wondered if she was pushing too fast. On the other hand, she thought it wasn't a date,or was it? Neville wanted to find something to talk but he afraid if he said anything strange,it can't impress Luna. He secretly stared at Luna sometimes while they were eating,he like the look when she was eating. She looked so pretty when she was eating, in fact,Neville thought she were pretty no matter what. Luna sometimes caught him staring at herself but she pretended to be ignorance,she knew Neville must be very nervous. She was a bit nervous too,it's was her first love but she was glad that it was Neville. When they finished eating,they remained silence. Neville thought he must've messed up on the first date,he regretted so much. He thought if this wasn't their first date,maybe things can be a lot less nervous,maybe? They still didn't say much. After a while,Luna laid down on the blanket and gazed at the sky. Neville did the same but instead of looking at the sky,he gazed at Luna. There were full of love and caring in his sight. He just love looking at Luna, if his eyes and brain were printers,Luna's image might be printed for a million times. He looked at her from her forehead to her eyes and eyelashes,then to her nose and down to her lips. Seeing her lips,his mind popped out the first kiss they shared. Neville bite his lips,he picked up his courage and leaned closer to Luna. He closed his eyes and gently pressed his lips on hers. Luna was shocked a first,then she was melted in that kiss. She slowly closed her eyes and kissed Neville back. Her lips were the softest thing he ever touched in his entire life, Neville still got a heart attack when they lips met,his heart pounded loudly. Luna was surprised that he was taking the lead of the kiss, she was glad that Neville started to be less shy and nervous in front of her. When he pulled away,he saw Luna smiling happily.

Luna "Send me an owl everyday,okay?"

Neville smiled and nodded "Sure."

Before Neville went on the Hogwarts Express,he held Luna's hand firmly and he listened to her about funny things happened around her. Before he went on the train, he kissed Luna on her forehead. After that,he whispered softly into her ears "Goodnight." Then he went on the train and left. Luna bite her lips a bit and smiled happily, suddenly a man appeared in front her and said

"Sweetie,what make you smiled like that?"

"Nothing,dad. Let me go back and packed up my things."

"Sure."


	10. Love and kiss

After that day,Neville and Luna had been sending letters to each other everyday. It was a thing that both of them enjoyed and kept them in contact. They just wrote things happen to them or something they recently noticed. That way made Neville calm a lot and felt a lot better to talk with her. They spent time like that,it was a thing they did everyday. Neville sent an owl at morning and Luna receive at night and sent back an owl to him before she go to bed. In Neville's latest letter,he told Luna that Harry and Ron was coming over tomorrow. He was excited about that,it's been a long time since they last met. Meanwhile, Luna received a letter from Ginny and she was asking her to come out tomorrow at the three broomsticks. Luna thought since she had no plan tomorrow and she haven't seen her friends since the war,she missed them. So she replied to Ginny that she was going. After that,she wrote that into the letter and sent to Neville. Then,she turned off the light and then she laid on her big comfy bed. Luna stared at the ceiling for a while to clear up her mind and slowly she closed her eyes and entered her dreamland.

The next day,Luna was wake by an owl that was flapping its wing outside the window. She got up immediately and opened the window. After that,she quickly read the letter that was from Neville. Luna smiled unconsciously when she was reading the letter. She liked the feeling when she felt like Neville was beside her,that made her felt warm and comfortable. Then,she went to get ready. Meanwhile Neville was also getting ready for Harry and Ron's coming by,he was looking forward to it. When he received the letter from Luna,he grinned and his mind popped out the image that she was having fun with Ginny. Someone was knocking the door. Neville heard that and quickly ran to it and opened the door,he knew that must be Harry and Ron. When he opened the door,a red hair boy and the other one was wearing glasses. Of course,that were Ron and Harry.

Meanwhile ,Luna arrived at the three broomsticks and fortunately,she's not late. She sat down on one of those tables and ordered a cup of hot chocolate. Soon,Ginny came in with a big smile on her face. They gave each other a big,warm hug when they saw each other. It was good to see friends still survive after the war. They talked a bit about their days after the war and Ginny seemed to have something to ask about Luna.

Ginny "Umm…So Luna,did Neville? Why…I don't know? Maybe tell you something?"

Luna "Why?"

Ginny "Well,back at the war,he did tell Harry that,well,he was mad for you."

Luna "Wait really,what did he specifically said?"

She smiled a bit when she heard that,Luna never thought that's how Neville see her. Ginny cleared her throat and said "I'm mad for her! I think it's about time I told her since we probably both be dead by dawn."

Luna laughted out "He really said that?"

Ginny "Yeah,so tell me everything. Did he tell you how he feel about you?"

Luna "He did,and I guess we actually did kissed."

Ginny "Oh my god,really?!"

Luna giggled and then Ginny kept asking.

Ginny "Then,are you two now dating?"

Luna "Well,not exactly,we never go out. We did send owls to each other everyday."

Ginny "I guess it's because Neville was really shy."

Luna "I don't know."

Ginny "Or maybe just because he can't find an opportunity to ask you out. Unless…"

Luna "Unless what?"

Ginny "Well,Fred and George reckon people should have a bit fun after the war. The war had been ended for months. They thought maybe a interesting carnival could help."

(Fred wasn't dead in my fanfic.)

Luna "That's sounds great."

Back to the boys,Harry and Ron saw Moon. The cat that looked a lot like Luna. (In previous chapter) That cat had blonde,soft fur and big blue-grey eyes,literally a cat version of Luna. They was surprised,Ron even shouted out "Bloody hell,that cat looked just like Luna Lovegood." Harry thought of Luna after Ron said that,he was reminded of what Neville said back at the war.

Harry asked "So…specking of Luna,don't you think you have something to tell us? Neville?"

Neville "Well,Umm…"

Ron "What?"

Harry "Back at the war,Neville kinda said that he was mad for Luna."

Ron "Bloody hell mate,you like her?"

Harry "Well,Neville?"

Neville "Alright,I'll tell you guys."

After a pretty long while of teasing and explaining,Neville finally got to tell them what happened. They gasped and smirked to Neville. That look on their face were making Neville felt embarrassed and a little bit awkward. When he finished the last sentence "That's all." Ron seems to be curious about their relationship.

Ron "Did you did it?"

Neville "Do what?"

Harry "You mean shagging?!"

When that word floated into Neville's ears,his face turned madly red. He bite his lips and his mind was drawn with a million thoughts. Shagging?! That seems a bit to fast!

Ron "Of course not! What do I look like? Some kind of pervert?"

The guys just giggled a bit while Ron rolled his eyes.

Ron "I mean kiss…"

Harry "Aren't you following? They've kissed."

Ron "But which kind? The light one or the passionate one?"

Neville "The light one. What's the matter?"

Harry "You never tried it? With Luna."

Ron "What if she is expecting?"

Harry "True."

After that,Neville kept asked himself that question. What if she was expecting but just didn't tell.

Ron "Anyway,Fred and George is holding a carnival. Are you guys coming?"

Harry "I'm going with Ginny? How about you Neville?"

Neville "I'm not sure."

Ron "Maybe If you ask Luna out on a proper date,that kiss might happen."

Harry "Indeed."

Neville "I don't know about that…"

At night,Luna was sitting in front of her desk and holding a pen. She wasn't writing at all,she had been thinking about the conversation she had with Ginny. Luna wondered should she ask Neville out. Luna had been holding that pen for a very long time but she still can't come out of a single word. After a while of mental fight, she decided to ask it no matter what. After finishing the last sentence,she sent it out. While Luna was working on her letter,Neville was also thinking of asking her out to the carnival. He thought a lot about things he talked about with Ron and Harry. At last,he held his pen and wrote the letter. He was nervous even if it's just writing. Neville threw away a few papers after writing it,he thought it was odd. After a pretty long while,he finally finished that letter. Then he sent it out. Neville prayed that Luna would go with him.

After sending out that letter,Luna laid down on her comfy bed. Instead of sleeping,she looked at the ceiling,thinking of those things she had did with Neville. Luna's lips curled into a sweet smile unconsciously when she thought of the first kiss they shared. She licked her lips and bite a bit. Luna wondered what feel is it when couple kissed passionately. She closed her eyes and picture Neville was in front her and tried to do that with her,even though she knew it was just a beautiful fantasy,her heart still fluttered. She slightly pout her lips and when she touch nothing but air,she opened her eyes and felt a bit disappointed. Luna cleared up her mind and put the blanket below her neck. She closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.

The next day when both of them received the letter,they found out that they wrote almost the same thing surprisingly. Neville had been wondering how to kiss passionately,he didn't know how to do it. He can't find any help,he regretted a bit about why he didn't ask Harry or Ron that day.

Anyway,they met at the carnival the next day,Luna had been looking forward to have that kiss. Same as Neville but he was also a bit worried about that. They walked together side by side. After the whole day of playing,they sat on a bench and shared the sunset. Luna was a bit nervous,the tiredness of playing for whole day and the excitement about that deep kiss drowned her mind and her heart. Her heart beat fast and she started to see things hazy. Neville was also nervous,he had died to find something that helped him express that nervousness.

Neville "Do you want some cotton candy?"

Luna "Sure."

He went to buy a cotton candy and at there he met Fred and George.

Fred "Hi there."

George "Seems a bit nervous."

Fred "Do you want some?"

Hand out a cup of liquid that with color of violet. That drink seems beautiful and at the same time,a bit dangerous yet sweet. It seems to be a magical liquid, maybe it is.

Neville "What is it?"

George "A drink."

Fred "Free."

Neville "How come you two are so generous?"

George "How come you know we're not?"

Neville "Ron did told me once…"

Fred "Just drink it."

In fact,Ron told George and Fred of the trouble that Neville was facing and they actually had produced a drink, more like an alcohol to make people do the things they had wanted to do for ages to express the nervousness in his heart. They never sell it to anyone and they tried to see the result of that drink by this chance. Then they nearly forced Neville to drink every drop. When that liquid fell into Neville's throat,the feeling of desire and maybe a bit of lust ran through Neville's mind and body. It felt a bit like electrical. His heart beat faster and faster as his mind popped out Luna's face. Then he practically ran to where Luna was. Seeing that scene ,the red hair twin secretly followed him to where Luna was sitting.

When Neville appeared in front of Luna,she seems to be a bit shocked. Because Neville had sweat after that run. She stood up and tried to take that cotton candy but Neville suddenly pulled her by the waist. While Luna was still shocked,he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. His tongue brushed her lips to make it open. Luna accidentally opened her lips and Neville's tongue quickly swam into her mouth. Greedily,he even buried his tongue deeper inside her throat. Luna was still in the shock but she immediately melted by that kiss,she closed her eyes and gladly returned the favor by putting her tongue inside his throat. Their heart fluttered and beat fast. It wasn't a bad feeling at all. That kiss was full of passion and love. When the couple broke out,Neville finally realized what had he did,then he let loose of Luna and blushed madly. Luna smiled a bit when she saw Neville's face turned red. She tip toed and gently pressed her lips on Neville's to make him feel better. Then she gazed at him and blushed softly. After a while of looking at each other,the nervousness between them seems to past away. Luna shook his hand and pointed at the Farris wheel.

Luna "Let's sir that one."

Neville "As you like."

The couple held their hand and walked towards the Farris wheel while Fred and George was looking the whole scene behind a tree.

George "I think that means our drink works."

Fred "I think you're right."

George "I wish I was going out with someone."

Fred "At least we got each other."

George "Ewe,that was disgusting. But thanks for being with me all these years,brother."

Fred "We can't be separated,right?"


End file.
